


is that your secret?

by nishiyan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Amnesia, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishiyan/pseuds/nishiyan
Summary: он строит в голове логические цепочки, не имеющие начала и определенного конца, собирая мир по кирпичикам.
Relationships: Ishida Uryuu/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 6





	is that your secret?

**Author's Note:**

> события после арки штернриттеров. ичиго лишается сил, ему стирают память.

Ичиго болтает ногами, сидя на еще теплой, прогретой зенитным солнцем, крыше и вдыхает запах плавящегося гудрона. Все в жизни имеет свойство заканчиваться — это он невесело отмечает, провожая глазами толпы людей под аккомпанемент ревущих автомобилей. Он строит в голове логические цепочки, не имеющие начала и определенного конца, собирая мир по кирпичикам.

Где-то в квартире возится Исида, перекладывая свои вещи с места на место, ища порядок в цитадели бесконечного беспорядка цвета апельсина и закатного солнца. Урю жарко от теплых цветов, хочется ослабить затянутый галстук, а то вовсе — послать прямым рейсом в окно, но. Но Исида все еще единственный остров реальности, трезвости в океане глупых надежд. У Урю нет права вести себя по-другому.

Когда Ичиго вырезают память, он клянется на собственной крови, что не позволит подобному больше случиться. Только вот Ичиго — не Ичиго: ему пятнадцать душой и восемнадцать телом. Он не помнит Исиду как друга, как комок теплоты под боком, как прохладные губы и жесткие пальцы, острые колени и шрамы под ребрами. Как луч надежды, когда падал Дворец Короля. Исида тогда сказал ему что-то такое, за что сейчас было бы стыдно — только вот Куросаки застыл во времени, как муха в янтаре.

Урю сжимает пальцами подоконник, за окном воет сирена. Исида просто надеется, что это не Ичиго свалился со злополучной крыши.

***

Урю ждет его, сжимая в руке что-то авторства Кафки, другой заваривая зеленый чай. Ичиго проходит мимо кухни, заваливается на кровать прямо в уличной куртке и прожигает взглядом апельсиновую стену, ожидая, пока за спиной привычно прогнется кровать и пахнёт холодом. Скрипят половицы, Исида толкает его острым локтем, потому что привычка такая — занимать две трети кровати одним своим телом.

Ичиго хочет ему что-то сказать — по лицу видно. Верх сосредоточенности, смешно даже.  
Но Куросаки на полном серьезе перекатывается на другой бок, сталкиваясь лицом с обложкой «Процесса» Кафки. Ичиго тошнит от псевдофилософских книжек, их бы на костер пустить, но Исида никогда ему этого не простит.

— Если ты хочешь мне что-то сказать — пожалуйста, не кусаюсь, — шепот Урю едва слышен, сливается с шелестом перелистываемых страниц. У Ичиго в горле пожар.

— Каким я был эти три года?

Исида захлебывается воздухом, пока Куросаки повторяет сказанное. Это естественно, он хочет перестать жить в неведении, довольствуясь крошечными отрывками призрачного прошлого.

Но Урю не может ему рассказать.

Не может, не хочет — какая разница. В груди все равно падение Помпеи, пока Ичиго сверлит его своими невозможными карими глазами. Исида не может упасть еще ниже в этих самых глазах, стать никем, абсолютным нулём. Ичиго пляшет на обломках его внутреннего мира, как когда-то плясал Хичиго.

— Альтруистом, каких поискать.

Исида знает, что не врет, всего лишь говорит половину правды. Но и этого достаточно, чтобы разворошить, поднять пыль со старых воспоминаний. Кончик языка отдает кровью, образ Зильберна перед глазами почти реальный. Исида щипает себя за руку, чтобы вновь оказаться в Токио, в окружении апельсиновых стен и парня с дырой в голове.

— И всё?

— И всё.

Ичиго все еще смотрит прямо в глаза. Исиде неуютно, неприятно, но без его на то воли тянет. Так всегда было, есть и будет: Ичиго бросается в омут с головой, а Исиду волочет следом, как на привязи. Вопрос «зачем» всегда всплывал не вовремя, когда кровь покидала тело галлонами, а пейзаж перед глазами плыл.  
Урю хочет вцепиться пальцами в ткань куртки и шептать, чтобы он — Ичиго — никогда, никогда не думал о чем-то, что поставит его жизнь под вопрос. Исида без задней мысли бросится следом. И вряд ли пожалеет.

Куросаки вдыхает запах зеленого чая, бумаги, шампуня Исиды, и голова странно идет кругом, размазывая реальность, как блин по сковородке. Он ведет сухим, шершавым пальцем по худой руке с сеткой вен под матовой кожей, останавливается там, где бьется пульс, и сжимает. Так сильно, что у Урю хрустит запястье и кривятся губы.

— До этого ты любил меня?

Поджатые губы, отведенные в сторону глаза и прерывистое дыхание через раз. Исида чувствует, как горят щеки, горят губы, горит сердце. Отвечать, кажется, не обязательно — без того все видно. Урю сдается с потрохами, закрывая Кафку без закладки и не допивая остывший чай.

Куросаки обнимает его поперек груди. Яркий, кричащий, отдающий горечью на языке и покалыванием в уголках губ. Пахнущий улицей, гудроном и немного — апельсинами.

— Мне хотелось тебя убить, — на выдохе, с едва различимым облегчением, — Но это было взаимно.

— Звучит не романтично, — дыханием куда-то в шею, — Но если бы я все-таки тебя убил…

Исида закатывает глаза. Ичиго — это Ичиго. Даже без трех лет собственной жизни.

—…у меня бы не было возможности любить тебя сейчас.

Урю не знает, почему чертов Куросаки говорит обо всем так спокойно, будто уверен в каждой мелочи, каждой детали.

— Почему-то мне кажется, что выбирая между памятью и тобой, я выбрал тебя.

«Всё далеко не так».  
Но Исида прикусывает язык. Это лишнее, ненужное, правда — страшная.

— Сейчас бы ты изменил выбор?

Несколько секунд гудящей тишины и:

— Не думаю, — со смешком, — В прошлом было больно. А жить с болью, да еще и без тебя — совсем не то.

Исида теперь не уверен, что Ичиго до сих пор пятнадцать душой и восемнадцать телом. Ичиго — бесконечное движение, прогресс, эволюция. Это всё тот же Куросаки, которому восемнадцать.


End file.
